<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Good One by LostyK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967691">The Good One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostyK/pseuds/LostyK'>LostyK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Pre-Canon, The Split, other sides are mentioned but don't show up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostyK/pseuds/LostyK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days after King Creativity vanishes, Roman shows up at Patton and Logan’s door. But as time passes, it becomes clear that something is wrong with Roman. And Patton might know what it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Good One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally just going to be a short companion piece to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053561"> First Impressions</a> but then Roman had issues. Started this a while ago, but the new vid gave me inspiration to finish it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan droned on about the benefits of Thomas doing his homework rather than spend time with friends. Patton tried to listen, really he did, it was just that the couch was comfy, and he’d barely slept for the last two nights, too busy listening for any sound that might mean Creativity was back. Tiredness tugged at his eyes. Maybe he should take a nap. Maybe then he’d wake up and find Creativity there, grinning the way he always did.</p>
<p><em>I got you good</em>, he’d say. <em>You were </em>really <em>worried this time</em>.</p>
<p>And Patton would be annoyed that Creativity had pranked him, but mostly he’d be just glad that Creativity was back, that he was safe.</p>
<p>He might not be safe.</p>
<p>He might need Patton to rescue him, except Patton didn’t know how to get into the imagination, only Creativity could do that. He might be injured, or worse, wondering why no one came, while Patton and Logan argued about <em>homework</em>.</p>
<p>Logan cleared his throat. “Patton?”</p>
<p>Patton startled, realised that Logan had finished talking a while ago, and Patton hadn’t heard a word that he’d said. And now he was looking at Patton, clearly concerned.</p>
<p> “I know homework is important,” Patton said “But so is spending time with friends. Thomas has been working really hard lately, and I think he should take a break.”</p>
<p>Logan shook his head. “I’ve already created a schedule for Thomas’s homework. Taking the afternoon off will put him behind.”</p>
<p>“But nothing’s due until next week,” Patton argued.</p>
<p>“And this way Thomas will have plenty of time to do it all, rather than spend all of Sunday night working and not getting enough sleep for the start of the week.”</p>
<p> “I still think Thomas needs more time off.”</p>
<p>“I’ve allocated plenty of time for sleeping, eating, and reading.”</p>
<p>Patton was so tired, he couldn’t seem to think properly.</p>
<p> “Maybe we should-,” he began, but he was cut off by a knock at the door.</p>
<p>Patton straightened, and Logan swivelled his head to the direction of the door. Creativity never came in that way, he would just appear in the middle of the room. He certainly wouldn’t bother to <em>knock</em>.</p>
<p> Was it one of the others? Anxiety seemed far to skittish to go to them directly, the only time Patton ever saw him, he was lurking in the shadows around Thomas. Whenever Patton tried to speak to him, he would just sneer and leave without saying anything.</p>
<p>It could be Deceit, but why would Deceit come to them? Unless he was up to something, but then why would he just knock on the door?</p>
<p>Patton really hoped it was Creativity, using the door just to confuse them.</p>
<p>Another knock, and then a not quite familiar voice called out, “Hello? Is anyone there?”</p>
<p>Patton stood and hurried to the hallway, Logan following. They both stopped in front of the door. Patton gestured towards it in a way that meant <em>what do we do? </em>but Logan just gave him a confused look before pulling the door open. Patton stood on his tiptoes to peer over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ah,” said the figure on the other side. “You’re not imaginary.”</p>
<p>He looked like he’d stepped out of a Disney movie, with his white costume and red sash. His clothes were dishevelled, though, like he’d been wearing them for a while. His eyes darted rapidly between Patton and Logan and then past them, into the house.</p>
<p>Patton wanted to wrap the stranger in a hug and make him some hot cocoa, but he held himself back. He’d spent enough time with Logan to know that not everyone appreciated being touched without warning.</p>
<p>“On the contrary,” Logan said. “We are all manifestations of Thomas’s personality, and are, therefore, imaginary. But we are not denizen of the imagination, it that’s what you mean.”</p>
<p>Patton smiled at the stranger. “We’re sides. You’re one too, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>The new side nodded.</p>
<p>“Fascinating,” Logan said. “I had not expected any more to form at this stage. What do you represent?”</p>
<p>It was slightly abrupt, but Patton didn’t have the heart to scold Logan. Not when he was just as eager to know.</p>
<p>The questioned seemed to snap the other side out of whatever state he was in. He straightened himself up, and gave the two of them a winning smile.</p>
<p>“I,” he said grandly, “Am Prince Creativity.”</p>
<p>Patton’s blood turned to ice.</p>
<p>“Creativity?” he squeaked.</p>
<p>Logan frowned. “There is already a Creativity. It seems unnecessary to have another one.”</p>
<p>“Did something happen to him?” Patton asked, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.</p>
<p>The new side – Creativity – shifted slightly. “I don’t know exactly what happened,” he said. “I <em>am</em> the old Creativity, or at least I was. There was a split, and now there’s two of us.”</p>
<p>Bile rose up in Patton’s throat.</p>
<p>“A split?” Logan echoed. “How interesting. What happened to the other?”</p>
<p>Creativity looked down, and started fidgeting with his sash. “He’s, ah, he’s not here. He went to join the Dark Sides.”</p>
<p>Two creativities. One good and one bad.</p>
<p>“Dark Sides?” Logan asked.</p>
<p>“The others,” Creativity explained. “I thought they could do with a more interesting name.”</p>
<p><em>(A person can’t be good </em>and <em>bad</em>)</p>
<p>“So the King is… gone?” Patton asked, pushing the words past the pressure in his throat.</p>
<p>Creativity hesitated. “We’re both parts of him, but…” he trailed off. “I’m sorry. Were you… close?”</p>
<p>Logan looked at Patton. He seemed about to say something, so Patton pasted a smile on his face, pushing his feelings down.</p>
<p>“Well then I guess you’d better get in here, kiddo!” he said brightly.</p>
<p>Creativity hesitated a moment before stepping over the threshold. Patton gave what he hoped was an encouraging smile, and led the way to the living room.</p>
<p>“That’s Logic,” he said when they were all sat down. “And I’m Morality. But you can call me Patton. Or Dad!”</p>
<p>Creativity stiffened when Patton introduced himself, but it was gone so fast, Patton could have imagined it.</p>
<p>“In that case, you must call me Roman,” Creativity announced.</p>
<p>“You find names important then,” Logan sighed. He adjusted his glasses. “In that case you are free to call me Logan, though it is unnecessary; Logic encapsulates my role and is perfectly suitable.”</p>
<p>Patton frowned at that. “But you’re more than just your role. Logan is about what makes you <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s really nice to meet you both,” Roman said. He glanced around. “Uh, I’m not sure where I should go now.”</p>
<p>Patton clapped his hands together. “Oh, you should stay with us! Here, I’ll summon a room for you.”</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and thought <em>Roman, Roman, Roman, </em>trying to picture Roman’s appearance, the way he stood and the way he talked. Tried not to think about anyone else. He felt the moment when his thoughts turned solid, and sagged as the energy drained out him in a rush.</p>
<p>“Patton?” Roman sounded concerned.</p>
<p>Patton opened his eyes, blinking away the spots in his vision. He forced himself to smile despite the tiredness. “There you go! One Patton-ted Patton room. First door on the left, right next to mine.”</p>
<p>Roman blinked. “Thank you,” he said, sounding taken aback. “Do you mind if I go get settled in?”</p>
<p>Patton nodded. He didn’t think he had the energy for much of a conversation, and if Roman left maybe he’d get a chance to lie down. “Go ahead, kiddo.”</p>
<p>Roman gave one last nervous smile at Patton, then nodded at Logan, and left the room.</p>
<p>“Well,” Patton said brightly to Logan. “He seems nice!”</p>
<p>“He was certainly unexpected,” Logan replied. “I wonder what caused Creativity to split?”</p>
<p>Patton looked away, his stomach churning. “We should do something to celebrate. How about I bake a cake?”</p>
<p>Patton jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder. He hadn’t noticed Logan cross the room.</p>
<p>“You should go lie down,” Logan said. “We can continue our discussion later.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Patton,” Logan said sternly. “There is no use in working yourself until you break down. Weren’t you just arguing that?”</p>
<p>Still, Patton wanted to fight, to reassure Logan that he was fine. He could deal with a little less sleep than usual.</p>
<p>“Besides,” Logan said. “I believe it’s time for me to sort through the information Thomas has learnt.”</p>
<p>“All right,” Patton said. “I suppose I could lie down for a few minutes. But fetch me if you need anything. Or if you think Roman needs anything.” But what if Logan didn’t know Roman needed something? What if he <em>already </em>needed something? “Do you think I should make sure he’s okay first?”</p>
<p>“Roman is perfectly capable of looking after himself, I’m sure,” Logan answered. “And if he proves not to be, I’ll find you. You have my word.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t think of a different argument to stay up, so he went upstairs. He stopped for a moment in front of the new door, but he couldn’t hear anything inside. He considered knocking anyway, just in case Roman wanted anything, but dismissed the idea. Logan was right; Roman would be fine on his own. He was probably worn out, anyway, and Patton didn’t want to overwhelm him.</p>
<p>He went to his room instead, and lay down on his bed, and tried very hard not to think about the old Creativity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Patton hunted through the cupboards for milk, eggs, flour and cocoa powder. He placed them on the kitchen counter, and then went to fetch Roman. A cake seemed like the perfect way to celebrate Roman’s arrival, and baking was the perfect activity to get to know someone with.</p>
<p>Patton hesitated outside of Roman’s door. He had no idea what to expect from Roman; he knew the old Creativity, but Roman said they weren’t quite the same person. He’d been planning on making a chocolate cake- Creativity’s favourite. Would Roman still like it? Would he remember that the King had liked it?  </p>
<p>Patton knocked quickly on the door before he could lose his nerve. There, now that he’d knocked and that meant he had to go through with it.</p>
<p>“Hang on!” Roman called, and a moment later the door opened.</p>
<p>Roman froze when he saw Patton, and then plastered on a smile. “Patton! So good to see you. Was there something you wanted?”</p>
<p>“I just came to check how you were getting on,” Patton answered. “Are you settling in okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m splendid.”</p>
<p>“Well, if you’re not too busy, maybe we could do something together? It would be nice to get to know you.”</p>
<p>Roman suddenly looked nervous. “What did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“Anything you want. I was thinking of baking, but we could always do something else.”</p>
<p>“Baking sounds good,” Roman said. “Did you want to start now?”</p>
<p>“If you’re free. I can always come back later if you wanted.”</p>
<p>Roman shook his head quickly. “I’m free. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Roman kept fidgeting with his sash as Patton downstairs. It was probably nothing. Meeting new people was always nerve wracking. It was certainly nerve wracking for Thomas. Roman just needed time to get to know him, then he’d feel a lot better.</p>
<p>They reached the kitchen, and some of Patton’s worries drained away as soon as they crossed the threshold. It was a dark room, bordered with seventies style counters identical to the ones in Thomas’s house, right down to the dent in one of the doors from when Thomas had kicked in when he was six. Thomas had spent afternoons peering up to see what his parents were cooking, sneaking cookies when they weren’t looking.</p>
<p>No matter what, the kitchen always smelled of those same cookies, straight out the oven.</p>
<p>“Do you like chocolate cake?” Patton asked.</p>
<p>Roman nodded.</p>
<p>Patton hadn’t ruined things already, then.</p>
<p>“Great. Why don’t you get started measuring out the flour, and I’ll measure out the milk.”</p>
<p>Logan always followed a recipe when he cooked, but Patton just went by what felt right. It always worked, apart from on days when Patton felt like he could do nothing right, when no matter what he did, the cake always came out flat and burned. As Creativity, Roman probably trusted his intuition over written instructions too, but Patton still summoned a recipe for him, just in case.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to follow it exactly,” Patton assured him.</p>
<p>They set to work, first measuring out the ingredients, and then mixing them together. Patton showed Roman how to sift the ingredients in to a mixing bowl, how to crack eggs and not get any shell in them, and how to beat it all together. Roman watched each step intently, and when it was his turn, he followed Patton’s actions to the letter.</p>
<p>“Can I ask a question?” Roman asked as he stirred the batter.</p>
<p>“You just did!” Patton said. “But you can ask another one if you like.”</p>
<p>“Where’s Logan?”</p>
<p>“Well, he’s with Thomas,” Patton explained. “He likes to hang around while Thomas is at school. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Just curious,” Roman said. He hesitated, and then added, “I overheard the two of you yesterday. It sounded like you were arguing.”</p>
<p>“We do that a lot,” Patton admitted. “We’re kind of opposites, facts and feelings.”</p>
<p>“And that’s… okay? That you argue?”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t it be?” Patton asked, confused.</p>
<p>It hadn’t always been. Patton had spent years convinced that Logan hated him, but he’d come to know better. Logan could be blunt, no matter how many times Patton told him not to be, but that was only because he didn’t see the need to soften his words. </p>
<p> “Never mind,” Roman said.</p>
<p>Patton waited a moment to see if Roman would say anything else, and then shrugged. “Well, how about you?”</p>
<p>Roman tensed. “Me?”</p>
<p>“Well yeah. I want to get to know you, remember? What do you like to do?”</p>
<p>Roman stirred the mixture for a while before answering. “I like singing,” he began, and then glanced over at Patton. Patton smiled and nodded, and Roman continued, more confident. “And acting. But my favourite thing is creating my own stories.”</p>
<p>The King had liked all those things.</p>
<p>“That sounds wonderful,” Patton said. “What do you do to relax? I watch movies.”</p>
<p>Roman’s eyes lit up. “Oh, I love Disney films.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Patton agreed, grinning. “We should have a movie night. Logan never wants to have one.”</p>
<p>Roman smiled. “We could sing along,” he added.</p>
<p>“Yes! And you could tell me about why the villains are the best characters.”</p>
<p>Romans smile fell. He looked away. “I don’t like the villains.”</p>
<p>The King had. For a moment, Patton had forgotten who he was talking to.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Patton said. “I’m sorry, Roman, I shouldn’t have-.”</p>
<p>“Do you think this looks done?” Roman asked abruptly.</p>
<p>Patton nodded, and Roman poured the mixture into the cake tins. He went to the oven while Patton began tidying up. <em>Stupid</em>. Now he’d made Roman upset.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Roman cried out suddenly.</p>
<p>“Language,” Patton scolded automatically, even as he turned to look.</p>
<p>Roman was standing in front of the oven, his shoulder hunched. He was clutching one hand, which had a large red mark on it.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Roman said quickly.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Patton cried, rushing over.</p>
<p>He reached for the burned hand. Roman flinched, and then held it out so Patton could inspect it.</p>
<p>“I caught it on the side of the oven,” Roman answered. “Stupid of me, I know.”</p>
<p>Patton frowned. “It looks painful. Here.”</p>
<p>Patton gently tugged Roman over to the sink, and Roman followed without a word. He ran the cold tap, checking the temperature with one finger before placing Roman’s hand under it.</p>
<p>“Keep your hand under it for a few minutes,” Patton instructed, and Roman nodded.</p>
<p>His shoulders were still hunched, and he stared straight ahead, refusing to look at Patton. It could have been the burn, or what Patton had said earlier, or something else entirely.</p>
<p>Patton busied himself in clearing up, gathering the bowls and placing them next to the sink.</p>
<p>“I can help you with that,” Roman offered.</p>
<p>Patton shook his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “Just keep your hand under the tap.”</p>
<p>“Afterwards, then.”</p>
<p>Patton shook his head again. “Roman, you’re hurt. I can take care of the cleaning up, okay?”</p>
<p>Roman looked torn, but nodded. Patton couldn’t start on the washing up, not while Roman was using the sink, so he busied himself in wiping down the countertops instead. He tried to talk to Roman as he worked, but Roman only replied with short answers and tensed up whenever Patton got near.</p>
<p>As soon as the five minutes were up, Roman turned off the tap, shooting glances at Patton the whole time, as if making sure Patton didn’t object. He stood in the middle of the room for a moment, before turning and hurrying out. Footsteps pounded up the stairs, and then a door slammed shut. Patton leaned against the counter, and stared at the spot Roman had been. Something was wrong with Roman, and whatever that was, it was a lot worse than nerves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman came downstairs later that day, acting like nothing had happened. Patton focused on making sure Roman was welcome; he set up a movie night a few days later, and he even managed to convince Logan that the three of them should have dinner together every evening.</p>
<p>And when Patton and Logan couldn’t agree on whether Thomas should clean his room or watch TV, they asked Roman to be a tie breaker. Roman had been hesitant at first- perhaps worried about offending one of them, but the next time they asked for his help, he gave his answer much quicker. Soon, he was offering his suggestions without prompting.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, that lead to Roman siding against Logan most of the time. More than once, Roman had suddenly cut off what he was saying when Patton came into the room. He’d tried asking Logan about it, in case Roman was being mean, but Logan insisted that Roman was fine, even if he was wrong.</p>
<p>So it wasn’t surprising, when Patton came downstairs to find Roman and Logan in the middle of an argument.</p>
<p>“This could be Thomas’s chance to find his soulmate!” Roman proclaimed.</p>
<p>“Doubtful, seeing as very few High School romances last beyond graduation.”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Patton asked, once he got to the bottom of the stairs.</p>
<p>Roman stiffened when he noticed Patton, and Patton tried to push back the usual bite of hurt at that.</p>
<p>“Thomas,” Roman announced, “Is in love.”</p>
<p>“Or rather, infatuation,” Logan added.</p>
<p>Patton looked at Logan and gestured for him to continue.</p>
<p>“Thomas appears to have developed a quote-unquote ‘crush’ on one of his peers. Roman believes that Thomas should attempt to enter a romantic relationship with him. I, however, tried to explain that Thomas doesn’t have time for such frivolities. I have not been successful.”</p>
<p>“It’s true love!” Roman argued. “Patton, tell Logan how wrong he is.”</p>
<p>Patton closed his eyes and reached out to Thomas’s feelings. Sure enough, there was the web of excitement and nerves that could only be caused by a crush. He reached out to it gently, untangling the strings of thought and emotion, butterflies in the stomach and nervous stuttering, and looking for the images buried beneath them, the curve of a smile when someone told a joke, hazel eyes, a spattering of freckles over the nose, until he could see the boy Thomas was thinking of.</p>
<p>Oh. That wasn’t good.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes again.</p>
<p>“Well?” Roman prompted.</p>
<p>Patton chewed his lip. “Actually, I think I agree with Logan this time, kiddo.”</p>
<p>“You do?” Logan asked, sounding shocked.</p>
<p>Roman didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“Not for the same reasons as you,” Patton explained, “But- do you remember that sleepover Thomas went to last month? Well, Carlos said he likes that guy too. If we ask him out and he says yes- Carlos will be crushed.”</p>
<p>Patton watched Roman’s reaction, ready for Roman to keep arguing, something about not letting anything get in the way of true love, perhaps. But instead, Roman seemed to shrink in on himself. His gaze fell to the floor.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Roman said quietly.</p>
<p>Patton and Logan exchanged a glance.</p>
<p>“You’re giving up? Just like that?” Logan asked.</p>
<p>Roman shrugged.</p>
<p>“You never give up that easily. You <em>still </em>tell me about how wrong I was to make Thomas do his homework rather than write last Monday.”</p>
<p>“Patton’s right,” Roman answered, monotone. “I was just being stupid and selfish and-“</p>
<p>“Hey, no,” Patton interrupted. “You’re not stupid. You’re just trying to do what’s best for Thomas.”</p>
<p>Roman glanced up, and Patton saw that his eyes were shining. He elbowed Logan.</p>
<p>“Ah, comfort. Uh, positive relationships can have a good effect on someone’s mental health. And there will be plenty of other chances for Thomas to enter a romantic relationship.”</p>
<p>Patton smiled gently at Roman. “You see?”</p>
<p>Roman nodded, though he still looked miserable. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“What for, kiddo?” Patton asked.</p>
<p>Roman shrugged.</p>
<p>Patton chewed his lip. Roman seemed to be waiting for something, but Patton had no idea what.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright?” he asked.</p>
<p>Roman nodded, and smiled. It wasn’t convincing. “I’m just tired. Come tomorrow, I’ll be back to my usual fabulous self.”</p>
<p>Roman was watching Patton closely, like he was waiting for Patton’s reaction.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Patton said. “But, Roman, you know we’re here if you want to talk, okay?”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to talk about!” Roman said quickly. “I just, uh- need to go lie down!  You know how I am without my beauty sleep.”</p>
<p>Patton didn’t.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Patton said doubtfully. “I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>Roman nodded and quickly headed upstairs.</p>
<p>It felt like another landmine Patton had stepped into accidently. And just like before, Patton had no idea how to make it right.</p>
<p>“That has never happened before,” Logan commented.</p>
<p>Patton jumped- he’d almost forgotten Logan was there. “Do you think he’s okay? He seemed so upset.”</p>
<p>“I am probably not the best person to make that judgement.”</p>
<p>Patton sighed. “I just wish I knew what was wrong.”</p>
<p>Logan hummed. “That I may be able to theorise about.” Patton looked over at him, and Logan continued. “Have you noticed that Roman always agrees with you?”</p>
<p>“That can’t be true,” Patton protested, but when <em>had </em>they been on different sides of an argument? “Well, we represent similar things. It makes sense that we agree a lot.”</p>
<p>“On everything, though? But it’s not just that. Whenever the three of us are having a discussion together, Roman will wait for you to speak before he gives his own opinion.”</p>
<p>Something cold crept inside Patton. Logan was right. Whether it was a question of what Thomas should do or what movie the two of them should watch, Roman always parroted what Patton said.</p>
<p>“You think <em>I’m </em>the reason he’s upset.”</p>
<p>Logan hesitated. “I didn’t say that. Yes, his strange behaviour always seems linked to your presence, but correlation should not be taken as meaning causation.”</p>
<p>But now that Logan had mentioned that one thing, all the other pieces of evidence kept piling up. Roman stiffened when Patton walked in. At times, Patton would ask Roman a question, and Roman would look like a deer caught in the headlights. And then there was how Roman reacted to hearing his name.</p>
<p>“If correlation doesn’t equal causation,” Patton said, “How do you know when something is the cause?”</p>
<p>“Well, you’ll have to find the reason for it to be the cause. Take cigarette smoking and cancer. Even though people who smoked had a higher rate of lung cancer, it took scientist finding the reason for cigarettes to cause lung cancer to actually prove it.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Patton said.</p>
<p>Correlation doesn’t equal causation, but Patton already knew the reason. Roman might not remember everything the King had experienced, but he did know things. He must know what Patton had done.</p>
<p>All this time, Patton had been making Roman uncomfortable, and he hadn’t even noticed. Some friend he was.</p>
<p>“Patton?” Logan asked.</p>
<p>Patton blinked; he’d been lost in thought. He tried to smile. “I’m okay. But, uh, I think I might give Roman some space for a while.”</p>
<p>Logan frowned. “That might not be necessary.”</p>
<p>“I think it will help. But could you – keep an eye on him? Just, make sure he’s okay.”</p>
<p>“I’m hardly the expert at telling whether someone is okay or not.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be fine. Please?”</p>
<p>Logan sighed. “Very well. But you won’t be doing this indefinitely, will you?”</p>
<p>Patton shook his head. “Just until Roman gets a little bit more settled.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a complete lie. Patton just wasn’t sure how long that would take. And if, even then, Roman still didn’t want Patton around, well, Patton would just have to respect his wishes.</p>
<p>After all, Patton knew the hard way the amount of damage he could cause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weeks ago, Patton had been curled up in one of the armchairs of the common room, reading Harry Potter. The king was on the sofa, scribbling in a notebook. At the end of his chapter, Patton had put the book down, stretched, and looked over at the King.</p>
<p>“What are you writing?” he asked.</p>
<p>The King smiled and turned the notebook to show Patton, but he was sat too far away for Patton to be able to read the messy handwriting.</p>
<p>“It’s how Thomas can get revenge on Mr Scott.”</p>
<p>Try as he might, Patton couldn’t find much good things to say about Mr Scott, so he avoided talking about him. Logan wasn’t bothered about that, he could spend hours ranting about all the reasons that man should <em>not </em>be allowed to teach maths. Before each class, Deceit would whisper excuses to get out of it in Thomas’s ear, and when Thomas was in the classroom, Anxiety loomed like a spectre behind him.</p>
<p>So it wasn’t a surprise that the King hated him too. Something about the notebook, however, made Patton feel uneasy.</p>
<p>“Revenge?” he echoed.</p>
<p>The King nodded eagerly. “Yeah. Thomas hides a dead rat in Mr Scott’s classroom, and Mr Scott sees it and screams like a girl.” He flipped through the notebook, and then held it up at a different page. “Oh, and in this one, Mr Scott gets in a car accident on the way to school and <em>dies</em>.”</p>
<p>“That’s horrible!” Patton cried, aghast.</p>
<p>The King tilted his head, looking confused. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Thomas can’t do those things! They’re <em>bad</em>.”</p>
<p>The King didn’t seem concerned. “Well, yeah. Thomas isn’t even <em>involved </em>in the car accident one, he just finds out at school.” At Patton’s expression he turned defensive. “They’re just daydreams.”</p>
<p>Just daydreams. As if that made it any better. Patton eyed the Kings notebook, which he was clutching so tight his knuckles had turned white. How many more daydreams were like that? How many times had Thomas imagined those things, <em>thought about</em> those things, and Patton hadn’t noticed.</p>
<p>“Thomas can’t fantasise about someone <em>dying</em>,” Patton argued.</p>
<p>“Why not?” the King asked.</p>
<p>“Because it’s <em>bad</em>. It would make him a bad person.”</p>
<p>The King frowned down at his notebook. “But I’m one of the good sides.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Patton said soothingly. “I know you are. You just need to… stop imagining the bad parts, okay?”</p>
<p>If the King could just do that, then everything would go back to normal. Thomas would still be a good person, and Patton and the King wouldn’t have to argue anymore.</p>
<p>But the King shook his head. “I don’t know if I can.”</p>
<p>“You have to,” Patton insisted. “We have to make sure Thomas is a good person.”</p>
<p>“But Thomas is <em>already</em> a good person,” the King argued.</p>
<p>“But that,” Patton gestured at the notebook, “Is bad! A person can’t be both good and bad at the same time.”</p>
<p>The King fell silent at that, staring down at the notebook, absently running his fingers over it. Patton sat down next to him, and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. The King didn’t react.</p>
<p>“Look, it’s okay,” Patton promised.</p>
<p>“Right,” the King said blankly. He flipped the notebook open to a blank page. “I can figure this out.”</p>
<p>“Figure what out?” Patton asked, but the King was too absorbed in what he was doing to answer.</p>
<p>Patton watched him for a moment, and later, he regretted that moment. Regretted not saying something else, anything else. But the ideas the King  had talked about still made his skin crawl. He left the King to his work. There was no stopping him when he got into the zone, anyway. Patton could talk to him again tomorrow.</p>
<p>But he didn’t, because that night, Patton was woken by someone shaking him.</p>
<p>He blinked at the near darkness of his room, and, squinting, could just make out a blurry figure wearing a crown.</p>
<p>“King?” he asked, still half asleep. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“I’ve figured it out,” the King whispered.</p>
<p>Patton frowned and sat up, fumbling on the nightstand for his glasses. As soon as the King came into focus, Patton knew something was wrong. His clothes and hair were dishevelled, the way he sometimes got when he worked on something nonstop, but his eyes were fever bright.</p>
<p>“Figured what out?”</p>
<p>“How to fix me.”</p>
<p>“Fix you?” Patton couldn’t understand what he was hearing. Was the King sick? Why would he need fixing?</p>
<p>The King nodded rapidly. “I was thinking about what you said, about how someone can be good and bad. Everything’s going to be better now.”</p>
<p>Patton shivered at the conviction in the King’s voice. “You don’t need fixing.”</p>
<p>“I do, though. A person can’t be both good and bad. I was the problem.”</p>
<p>Patton shook his head. He reached out, and grabbed the Kings arm. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier. There’s nothing wrong with you. You just… scared me.”</p>
<p>The King gently pried Patton’s hand away. “You don’t need to apologise. You were right. <em>Thank you</em>, Patton.”</p>
<p>“You’re scaring me again,” Patton said. “What are you going to do?”</p>
<p>The King shook his head. “I can’t tell you. It might not work. But if it does, you’ll like it better this way.”</p>
<p>“I don’t <em>understand</em>.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry. But I had to go now. I only came because- I want you to know that I’m fixing things.”</p>
<p>The King began to move away, but Patton grabbed his arm, fingers digging in to the fabric of his doublet. “Don’t go. Stay here. We can talk about this tomorrow, okay? Logan can help, he knows everything.”</p>
<p>The King hesitated.</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>,” Patton begged.</p>
<p>“Okay,” the King said at last, not meeting Patton’s eye. “Tomorrow. I’m sorry for scaring you, Patton.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Patton said. “Just… talk to us, okay?”</p>
<p>The King nodded, and left, hesitating for just a moment before he closed Patton’s door. Patton lay back down and stared at the ceiling, his heart beating fast. He didn’t know what had just happened, almost happened, but something about it had felt like a goodbye.</p>
<p>The King didn’t show up the next day. And then, the day after that, Roman had appeared at their door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patton spent the next few days in his room, doing everything he could to stay out of Roman’s way. That first night, Roman had knocked on his door after Patton missed dinner, and Patton had pretended to be asleep. Roman hadn’t knocked again.</p>
<p>The next day, Patton had been able to sneak out long enough to ask Logan to fill in for him on movie nights, because it wasn’t fair if the only way Roman got to do something he loved was if it was with someone who made him uncomfortable. On his way back to his room, Patton had almost run into Roman.</p>
<p>Roman had smiled, and asked how Patton was, but Patton had found an excuse to leave as soon as possible. It was good of Roman, to keep acting polite, even with Patton.</p>
<p>By the third day, Patton was bored. He hadn’t been able to do most of the things he loved, had barely been able to speak to Logan. Which was fine! Making sure Roman was happy was more important than silly things like that.</p>
<p>Still, it wouldn’t hurt to leave his room for just a little while. He could sneak some cookies up to his room, it wouldn’t be as good as baking them would be, but it would make him feel better.</p>
<p>He tiptoed down the stairs, listening for any sign of Roman. Logan was in the living room, alone, which meant Roman was probably in his room. Patton breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Logan raised an eyebrow as he watched Patton walk past, but he didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>Patton headed into the kitchen, not bothering to sneak anymore. Roman was standing in the centre of it.</p>
<p>Patton tried to back away before Roman noticed- it didn’t matter, he could come back later- but his elbow caught a pile of saucepans on the side. Roman spun around.</p>
<p>“Uh, hi,” Patton said, awkwardly.</p>
<p>Roman cleared his throat. “Hi. I, uh, haven’t seen you around much.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know me,” Patton said. “I like to keep busy.”</p>
<p>“Right. Well, I was just going to get you. I thought we could bake something together? I promise not to burn myself.”</p>
<p>He glanced over his shoulder at the counter, where cake ingredients had been piled up. Patton wanted to say yes. Perhaps if they baked together, he’d be able to be friends with Roman. But no, that was being selfish. Roman didn’t really want Patton around, he wanted to bake by himself. He was just being polite.</p>
<p>“Well, I’d love to,” Patton said. “But I really should head back to my room.”</p>
<p>He turned to leave, but then Roman called out, “Wait.”</p>
<p>Patton stopped, and turned back around. Roman shifted from foot to foot.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said.</p>
<p>Patton frowned and opened his mouth to say something, to ask what was going on, but Roman continued.</p>
<p>“I know I’m not… as good as I should be. Or as you probably want me to be. But I’m trying, I really am. And I’m sorry, but I don’t know what I’ve done wrong.”</p>
<p>“Roman,” Patton began.</p>
<p>“Is it about Thomas’s crush? Because I really am sorry about that. I, I didn’t know. I won’t try to tell Thomas what to do any more, just please, let me stay.”</p>
<p>Patton shook his head. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”</p>
<p>It should have been a comfort. Instead, Roman just seemed to wilt more.</p>
<p>“Roman,” Patton said. “Why do you think you need to apologise?”</p>
<p>“Because,” Roman sounded uncertain, “Because I’ve upset you. Clearly.”</p>
<p>Patton shook his head. “You haven’t upset me.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been avoiding me,” Roman pointed out. “It’s, it’s okay,  won’t get mad or anything. I’d just really like to know why.”</p>
<p>“Roman, no.” How badly had Patton messed up? “I’m not upset. I’ve just been trying to give you space.”</p>
<p>Patton should have said something earlier, should have apologised to Roman, and told him what was going on. But then Roman might not have accepted the apology, might have demanded <em>more</em>, for everything Patton had done.</p>
<p>“Space?” Roman echoed.</p>
<p>“I know I make you uncomfortable.” Roman looked about to protest, so Patton held up a hand. “You always act jumpy when I’m around, and I keep upsetting you. So I decided to stop bothering you.”</p>
<p>Roman laughed, too loud to be real. “I don’t <em>act jumpy</em>. You’re being ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Why do you never disagree with me?” Patton asked.</p>
<p>Roman faltered. “Well, you’re <em>Morality</em>, of course. You have to be right!”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Pieces were being to fit together. Patton couldn’t see the full picture, not yet, but he could see enough to know he didn’t like it.</p>
<p>“That’s not true,” he said desperately. “There’s plenty of things I know anything about. And- and Logan disagrees with me all the time. That doesn’t mean he’s <em>wrong</em>, does it?”</p>
<p>Roman shook his head. “But he’s <em>Logic</em>. He doesn’t have to agree with you. I’m…” Roman trailed off.</p>
<p>“You’re what, Roman?” Patton prompted.</p>
<p>“I’m the <em>good one</em>. I have to be good, otherwise-,” Roman cut up. He curled in on himself, and then, in a small voice, said, “I don’t want to be alone again.”</p>
<p>Something in Patton’s chest <em>cracked</em>. “You don’t have to be.”</p>
<p>Roman glanced up. His eyes were shining with tears, but he looked hopeful. “Really?”</p>
<p>Patton nodded.</p>
<p>Roman sagged in relief. “Thank you. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I can be good.”</p>
<p>Patton let out a noise of frustration. “No, you-,” without know what he was doing, Patton was across the room, and pulling Roman into a hug.</p>
<p>“You <em>are </em>good,” Patton promised. “You’re brave, and creative, and funny. And you’re not going anywhere, okay?”</p>
<p>“But-,”</p>
<p>Patton pulled back enough that he could look Roman in the eye. “I don’t care if you make mistakes. And I don’t care if you aren’t good all the time. I want you <em>here</em>.”</p>
<p>Roman broke, collapsing into Patton’s hug. Patton rubbed his back. “And I’m sorry,” he said, and he was crying now, they were both crying. “I’m so, so sorry about what happened to the King. I wish I could change it, more than anything. But it gave us <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>They stayed like that, crying into each other’s shoulders, until Roman pulled away.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Roman said. “For everything.”</p>
<p>“Anytime, kiddo,” Patton said, smiling. “But you don’t have to worry about being good all the time, okay? That’s my job. You just need to be <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>Roman smiled. “I think I can try that.”</p>
<p>“Good. And you know, I’m not always right. And I <em>don’t </em>always know what’s best for Thomas. So if you disagree with something, anything, that I say- please tell me okay? Like Logan does.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Roman promised, though he still didn’t look certain.</p>
<p>“We can start with something small,” Patton offered. “Like what the best Disney song is. But first,” Patton stuck out his hand. “Hi, I’m Patton. It’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>Roman stared at the hand for a moment, and then smiled and shook it. “I am Prince Roman. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Now,” Patton asked. “What was that you were saying about baking?”</p>
<p>Roman grinned, and gestured to a notebook open on the table. “I think,” he said. “That together, we can make the most epic cake in history.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t the most epic cake in history. That would require more chocolate, and better icing than either of them were able to manage.</p>
<p>But it was good enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Also, you can find me on tumblr: <a href="https://sparrow-flies-south.tumblr.com"> Sparrow-flies-south! </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>